Anime Anime Doo!
by Little Serenity
Summary: Okay, so this is one crazy, weirdo story. I don't even know where this came from.


I do not own Scooby Doo, Sailor Moon, DBZ, or anything else, blah, blah blah...

You're probably wondering where the heck this came from. If you could tell me, I would be eternally grateful as well. 

Anime, Anime, Doo!!!

Written by *~Little Serenity~*

Vegeta got up out of bed and look out of his window. *Damn,* he thought, *Everyone else is ready except me!* 

Vegeta ran to his closet and picked out a white jacket type shirt, orange scarf, and blue bell bottoms. 

"What happened to all of my fighting suits???" he wondered aloud. 

"Veggie!!!" Serena screamed into his window, "Get dressed! We have to go out and drive aimlessly!!!" 

That sounded a little stupid, but Vegeta wasn't paying attention because the shirt he was wearing cut off the circulation to his neck. He finally got a bigger shirt and headed outside to meet up with the whole "gang." 

Vegeta almost cracked up at the sight of everyone else. Serena was wearing a purple dress thing with pink tights and weirdo shoes, and her hair was short!!! Tenchi was wearing a green shirt that fit him like a tent and huge brown pants, also bellbottoms. The most hilarious part, was that Tenchi had a BEARD!!! Not too long, he just looked kinda scruffy. Luna was standing near him wearing a huge blue collar that fit like a necklace. The poor cat's cheeks were stuffed with cotton balls to get the "Scooby Doo" accent. 

"Why don't we have a dog or something???" Vegeta asked. 

Serena retorted, "Cats are sooo much prettier, C'mere Luna Doo!" 

Luna screamed at Serena, "Hr'Im hr'outta here hr'rena!" 

With that, Luna Doo ran off. 

"Now what are we gonna do? We can't do this without some kinda pet!" Vegeta screamed. 

"Jinkies!" said someone, drawing attention to themself. Vegeta turned around and almost wet his pants. There was Jim Hawking in a short brown wig and an orange sweater that went down to his knees. He was also wearing a brown skirt that dragged along the ground and coke bottle glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, falling down on the pavement. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Ummm... Anyway, I think we can use something else!" Said Jim pulling out Ayeka in a Scooby Doo suit. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!! LORD TENCHI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A BEARD!!!" 

"She's perfect, she's a dog already!" Serena said. At this Ayeka started another rant, but was cut short when Jim shoved cotton balls in her mouth to shut her up. 

"Alright everyone," Vegeta said, "To the Unsolved Circumstance Mobile!" 

Everyone rushed into the purple and pink flowered van with the huge title. There was a huge fight over who would drive. Ayeka wanted to, but everyone pointed out that she was supposed to be the dog. Jim and Serena wanted to drive, but Vegeta pointed out that they didn't have a drivers licence. In the end, Vegeta ended up driving, even though he didn't have a licence either. 

--------------------------------------------------

As the whole crew was riding down a deserted highway road, Vegeta made a statement. 

"We're lost." 

"Oh! I know where we are!" Jim said happily. 

"Oh no, we're lost." 

"No, we aren't. I have this map--" 

At this, Vegeta grabbed the map and flung it out the car window and looked behind at it, not loosing control of the car even though his eyes weren't on the road. 

"Now we're lost..." Jim said, defeated. 

"Yes! Now we are lost and we're gonna ask directions from a person who will become our first suspect!" 

"But we don't even have an unsolved circumstance to solve Veggie!" Serena complained. 

"DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!" 

Even though Vegeta had his eyes on the road, he ran over an "unexpected" hail of tacks on the road. 

"Shoot! A flat tire!" Tenchi said. 

"Zat rould uf veen aboided!" Ayeka screamed with the cotton balls in her mouth. 

"Shut up Ayeka Doo!" Serena screamed. Tenchi sweatdropped. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to go into that house of people we don't know and ask them to fix our van." Vegeta said. 

"Groovy!" Everyone said. 

"Did we just say groovy?" Tenchi asked. 

"Yep!" Said Vegeta, a little too perky. 

--------------------------------------------------

All of the gang got out of the van and stood there looking at the house. All of a sudden this creepy, psycadellic music started playing out of nowhere. 

"Where the heck is that coming from!?" Tenchi screamed. 

"H'it's schary!" Ayeka Doo commented. 

"I dunno," Serena said, "Its got a nice beat, and you can dance to it!" 

Suddenly, the music changed into a "groovy" rock song which everyone started dancing to except Ayeka Doo who was trying to get the cotton balls out of her mouth. The music stopped and the eerie music took over as Vegeta rang the doorbell of the creepy house. 

An old man wearing a turtle shell and sunglasses came to the door. 

"Whaddya want?" 

"MASTER ROSHI!?" Vegeta yelled. 

"Who is he?" Serena questioned. 

"Nevermind," Jim said impaitiently,"Can we use your phone to call a repair center?" 

"My phone, uhhh..." 

Roshi looked at everyone and then back at his collection of aerobic tapes for women and then made a decision. 

"Uh, No! You can't use my phone because, its, its... CURSED!" 

Jim looked at Master Roshi skeptically. "Cursed? Ya right." 

"It is! By the ghost of, of, of..." 

Roshi looked around frantically for something to call the ghost. He noticed in his kitchen some 

"Rhutebegas! The Ghost of the Rhutebegas!!! Very scary, very." 

"Really? Well, I think we should take a look around and solve this unsolved circumstance!" Vegeta pronounced. 

"You mean mystery?" Master Roshi said as he sweatdropped. 

"Ya! Whatever." Vegita said. 

"One moment!" Roshi said as he slammed the door and ran up the stairs, hiding his tapes and getting a sheet and some scissors. 

"Ok, lets split up gang! Velma," 

"I'm Jim, Vegeta." 

"Whatever, you go with Ayeka Doo and Tenchi. I'll go with Miss Moonprincess here." 

"Eeew! Gross! I'll go with Tennnnnnnchiiiiii..." 

"Ummm..." Tenchi sweatdropped. 

"OK!" Jim yelled, "I'll go with Tenchi and Vegeta, and Serena and Ayeka Doo will go together." 

"FINE!" Everyone yelled, miffed that they hadn't gotten their choice. 

--------------------------------------------------

Tenchi, Vegeta, and Jim walked into the house because Roshi never came back to open the door. They walked into the living room where there were a bunch of sofas and a table and a TV. 

"Wow! Look at all the clues!" Vegeta said, fascinated. 

"Uh, Vegeta, this is a normal room." Tenchi said sweatdropping. (Author's Note: y'know, Tenchi sweatdrops a lot in this story, oh well! ^_^;;) 

"Oh, well..." 

"Hey!" Jim said, "Look what I found!" 

Jim was bent over a clean space of rug that was darker than the rest of the faded carpet. 

"If only Washu were here to do a carbon test!" Tenchi said. 

Suddenly Washu popped up in a lab jacket and thick glasses. She quickly took a sample of the clean rug and ran it through a huge printing press type thing. A piece of paper came out of the machine and she handed it to Tenchi. 

"It seems that this carpet was occupied only 10 minutes ago! Someone moved something!" Tenchi exclaimed. 

"I knew it! It was the Ghost of Rhutabegas!" Vegeta screamed. Jim and Tenchi sweatdropped. 

--------------------------------------------------

Outside, Serena and Ayeka Doo were patroling the backyard when all of a sudden... 

"Ayeka Doo! I found a secret passage! If you turn this ball of metal, this wooden panel swings open!" 

"H'it's h'alled h'a h'oor h'enius." Ayeka Doo tried to say through her cotton balls. 

"Whatever! This may lead to the answer of our mystery!" 

Ayeka Doo just rolled her eyes... 

--------------------------------------------------

Back at where Vegeta, Tenchi, and Jim were investigating... 

"Aha!" Vegeta screamed making Tenchi and Jim jump a foot. 

"I found my contact lense." 

"CAN'T YOU FIND ANYTHING WORTH FINDING?! EVER?" Jim yelled, miffed that Vegeta had scared him. 

"But I also found this!" He pointed to a trail of video cassette tapes. 

"Wow," Tenchi said, "Like, this must lead to some crazy clue or something..." 

"It is a clue, genius." Jim retorted. 

"Like, I though you were the genius." Tenchi said, confused. 

It was Jim's turn to sweatdrop. 

--------------------------------------------------

The "wooden panel" swung open and Serena and Ayeka Doo were faced with a confused Tenchi, a disgusted Jim, and an angry Vegeta who had just lost his contact lens again. 

"Hrey!" Ayeka Doo yelled at the trio, "Ruts rit rall rhe rapes? (Okay, be mature, don't start laughing in front of your computer, its oooookay...)" 

"Well," Jim started, "I was JUST going to suggest that we follow them when Mr. Contacts and Sir Doofus started bombarding me with evidence that they are complete morons." 

"Okay whatever." Serena was not impressed, "Let's just follow them." 

The tapes lead to a room. Inside the room was more tapes. Lots more. 

"Okay gang," Vegeta started, "Let's look for clues!" 

"But they're right in front of us!" Serena protested. 

"No! We must keep searching..." Vegeta's voice trailed off as he looked under the bed. 

"Hey!" A shape that was draped in a white sheet yelled, "Get away from those!" 

"Oh, you have got to be-" Jim started, but he was cut off. 

"Start the groovy chase scene man!" Tenchi said. Some wierdo music started coming out from nowhere as everyone ran from the sheet cloaked thing. Vegeta and Serena ran in one door and out another on the other side. Ayeka Doo, being chased by the sheet guy ran in a door, out another, into one, out another and then from the ceiling, chasing the sheet man. Jim and Tenchi ran into a room and threw a bunch of furniture onto the door only to find that the sheet guy had fallen through a hole in the ceiling, dangerously waving some rhutabegas. Jim and Tenchi did a double take and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. Meeting up with Jim and Tenchi, Ayeka Doo jumped into the mine cart with them (where did that come from?) and sped off while the ghost took the easy path and walked to the portrait next to it (they're back in the house? who's writing this? oh yea, me!) and the mine cart flew through the portrait, plastering the ghost to the front of the mine cart which proceded to crash into a wall. 

"Well you guys," Jim said, "It looks like we've caught Roshi." 

"Roshi?" Ayeka Doo said, finally getting the cotton balls out of her mouth. 

"OH PLEASE!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T NOTICE? THE TAPES? THE SHEET? HIS OBVIOUS NEED TO COVER SOMETHING UP?" 

"It's true," Roshi confessed, "I don't want people knowing my secret to sucess." 

"Sucess???!!!!" Vegeta raged. 

"And I would have kept it a secret, if it weren't for you meddling anime characters brought together by one crazy high school girl!" (he he...) 

"Let's call the sheriff!" Vegeta yelled, feeling macho. 

"Uh, we're on an island, stupid." Jim said, in a monotone voice. 

"Then, how did we get here..." Serena wondered. 

THE END 

Okay, I have no idea WHY I did this. But I guess that it was because when I was young my favorite show was Scooby-Doo, and now I am ashamed of it... Oh well! See ya in SM:BW!!! 


End file.
